


Rules (And how to break them)

by MicrosoftBottom



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftBottom/pseuds/MicrosoftBottom
Summary: Just a crack fic that might end up as a series. We’ll see🤷
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	Rules (And how to break them)

Kiyoomi sighed blissfully as warm water fell over his aching muscles. The opposing team had once again been defeated, but the toll on his body was no less tiresome than usual. He was wound up and his muscles were tight, hence the shower. The water wasn't quite doing it for him though. His hand sneaked below his abdomen, knowing it was against Shinsuke’s rules to touch himself without permission. Surely he would understand, just this once.  
While Kiyoomi was jerking off he had almost forgotten about the rules he was breaking, until the glass shower door swung open, and he was caught red handed, erection still, well, erect. A naked captain stood with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised at his boyfriend's behavior, gaze flicking up and down his body. Kiyoomi reciprocated the look, eyes lingering just slightly on the large cock between Shinsuke’s legs. "I was just-" he began his excuse before being cut off "Disobeying." As a last ditch, Kiyoomi pulled puppy dog eyes "well I was just so tense, sir. Surely you understand?"  
"Of course." Shinsuke smiled, and Kiyoomi relaxed immediately, never able to tell when Shin was lying. "You're not in trouble, my sweet baby just needs some help." Shinsuke walked into the stream, gathering Omi in his arms, before pushing his chest up against the wall. "Some help remembering who exactly is in charge." Kiyoomi had little time to process what was going on before Shinsuke was spanking him, the slaps stinging even more with his skin being wet.  
Kiyoomi yelped and squirmed under Shin's hold, trying to get away from the torrent of slaps. Stopping for a minute, Shinsuke roughly pushed himself up against Omi, effectively pinning him in place. "Move your bratty ass again, and I will pull out a belt, don't test me, princess." Kiyoomi stilled out of fear and arousal, taking the punishment as well as he could. His eyes were watering and he all but melted into Shinsuke’s grasp when it was over.  
Still standing under the stream together, Shin peppered Omi with little kisses. "Shh, my good, sweet boy. You did very well. I'm not mad at you. However" Shinsuke grabbed Kiyoomi’s face by the chin and pointed him upward to meet Shinsuke's eyes, "don't break my rules. I know how much of a brat you are, baby doll. And I know how much you like the pain." Shinsuke reached around with his other hand to grab and scratch Kiyoomi's already sore ass. "But the next time you want a spanking, all you have to do is ask."  
He let go of Kiyoomi before settling his hands on his shoulders, and trying to maintain eye contact with the slightly shorter side. "Now, why did you break my rules in the first place?" Kiyoomi blushed and downcast his view at mention of his own disobedience. "Well I was just really tense after my battle, which I won by the way, and I was thinking of you and well." Shinsuke rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile on his face. "Baby, if you wanted a fuck you could've just asked me." "Yes, please" Omi muttered after twiddling his thumbs a bit. "Come on" Shinsuke chuckled, beginning to lead Kiyoomi out of the shower. "No." Shinsuke turned around, immediately worried that Kiyoomi might be uncomfortable. "In here?"  
The smile slithered back onto Shinsuke’s face as he eased back into the steam, pulling a bottle of lube from his pants, folded on the sink. "Of course, princess." He slammed Kiyoomi back up against the same wall he previously punished him on, immediately sliding their lips together and taking dominance in the kiss. "Color?" He asked as soon as they broke for air. "Green green so fucking green." Kiyoomi sputtered out. "Good boy" he praised before flipping princey around and bending him over, manhandling his legs apart. "Hands against the wall." he ordered and Omi steadied himself against the tile.  
Shinsuke just looked for a minute. He let Kiyoomi steep in anticipation as he admired the sight. Pink handprints on his ass and upper thighs, trembling legs, shifting feet, a leaking cock between his legs, all his bruises and battle scars. He really should tell him how beautiful he is more often. He would in a minute, but now his heterochromatic eyes gazed back down to Kiyoomi’s ass, and he thought he might like to mark a few more handprints.  
Kiyoomi all but jumped as he was being spanked for the second time in the past thirty minutes. He began to whine and squirm, having thought his punishment was over, but Shinsuke leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It's ok, you haven't done anything wrong. This time I'm spanking you simply because I want to and you enjoy it." Kiyoomi moaned and his knees went weak before he remembered that he was standing and fixed his position. The pain was enjoyable to say the least. The sting was delicious and it started to unwind his muscles. Apart from that, the mental aspect was oddly comforting. This was something that he sometimes just needed, and god did he need it today.  
He was huffing and horny by the time Shinsuke was finished, pushing his ass out, silently pleading for more. Shin realized what the arched back meant, and normally he would've made him beg verbally, but the poor boy had a rough day, and he was inclined to spoil him at the moment. He grabbed the lube he had set aside on the soap rack, and popped open the cap, letting a drop slide onto Kiyoomi’s skin. He pushed one joint on his pointer finger in and out, already hearing whimpering and little gasps. So he pushed in deeper, seeing just how far he could go before Omi moaned.  
The answer was one finger, apparently, as Shinsuke heard him as soon as he pushed that last bit in. He began working in and out, curling his finger up just a bit, trying to find his prostate. The whole process wasn't really to stretch him, despite Shinsuke’s length, they were metaphysical. But it was enjoyable nonetheless. Fingering is its own separate sex act, one that deceit absolutely delighted in. He added more lube and a second finger, pumping just a little bit faster. Sure enough, as soon as he crooked them up, Kiyoomi got quite a few decibels louder, and Shinsuke smirked to himself. It never took him long to find Kiyoomi’s prostate, by now he knew his baby's body like the back of his hand. He pushed the pads of his fingers over the same spot, getting Omi to shiver and almost fall. He always was sensitive.  
Shinsuke shushed him while holding his hips, having to remove his fingers, much to Kiyoomi’s protest. The dark side got on his knees, still holding him, and placed the flat of his forked tongue right down in response, effectively shutting Omi up. He thumbed at his rim, pushing his rather snake-like tongue in and out, curling the forked bit up. He carried on, adding and taking away fingers as he pleased, delighting in Kiyoomi’s noises for about twenty minutes before he heard Omi shout "Please-" in a strangled tone."Please what?" "I don't know, just fuck please anything, please, sir." Shinsuke could almost hear the tears in his eyes as he repeatedly pleaded for more. "Ok, princess. Whatever you want." He grabbed the lube again, making sure he was sufficiently covered before easing in. "Good?" Shinsuke asked before he added the other. "Mhm."  
"Words, babydoll, I need words."  
"Yes, sir"  
A small smirk settling on Shinsuke’s face, he decided to seize the opportunity. "Such a sweet, pretty little cockslut." He began, starting to move slowly, giving Kiyoomi time to adjust. "So good and pretty, aren't you? Such a good boy letting me take care of you." Shinsuke grabbed onto Kiyoomi's hips even harder, thrust getting just a tiny bit quicker. "Faster." Omi whimpered out below his breath. Shinsuke rushed him back up against the wall for the third time that evening, hoisting one of his legs up for a better angle and closing in on his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Kiyoomi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he ground back against Shinsuke’s cock, gaining a bit of his confidence back. "Faster, sir. Please." Shin pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before speeding up, Kiyoomi letting out another slew of moans and cuss words. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease more fuck please" Shin slammed in harder, shifting his grasp to one hand on his hips and one hand groping and scratching his ass. "Is that better, baby? Just tell me how rough you want it, I'm in the mood to spoil you today." He started speaking in between kisses sprinkled down Kiyoomi's neck and shoulders. "Such a good little cockslut, you can have it just as hard and fast as you like." Kiyoomi moaned out his gratitude with a "thank you, sir" before Shinsuke sped up even more. "Still making complete sentences? Maybe I should be fucking you harder. On your knees." The command was useless as Shinsuke lifted the other side, stilling for just a moment to get them both on their knees on the shower floor. Kiyoomi’s head was rested on his arms, his chest was against the floor, and his ass was in the air, being grabbed and smacked by Shinsuke, who was still buried in him as deep as he could go.  
"Oh shit shit shit fuck oh fuck oh fUCK SIR FUCKING FUCK, FUCK ME" Kiyoomi all but screamed as deceit pounded into him as hard and fast as he could possibly go, the new angle allowing him to hit his prostate with every thrust. He started to slip into subspace, his brain going fuzzy, and his eyes watering from the sheer intensity of the moment. His last coherent thought was how he would not under any circumstances be able to walk tomorrow.  
Skin slapped against skin for a good while before roman half-heartedly asked to cum. His voice was hoarse and he could barely think, let alone speak. Shinsuke gave immediate permission, being close himself, and reached around to pump Kiyoomi’s cock as their hips began stuttering together, the added sensation of the handjob and deceit's cum pushing him over and causing just a touch of overstimulation as Shinsuke pulled out.  
Kiyoomi’s posture slumped but he didn't move as Shin got up to shut off the shower, watching Omi’s cum wash down the drain. The top moved towards his bottom, trying to keep steady footing on the wet tile. He stopped to stare yet again, Omi's ass still in the air and leaking cum, thighs trembling as he was half asleep on the floor. Shinsuke grabbed a washcloth and cleaned him up, causing him to clench and whimper at the sensation. "I know, baby. But you'll feel better if you're clean. Now come on, let's get in bed." Shinsuke hoisted Kiyoomi up and carried him to bed, settling in with Omi’s head on his chest, petting his hair. In his contentness, Kiyoomi let happy tears slide down his cheeks as Shinsuke kissed him gently and told him how good and pretty he had been, slowly bringing him back up from subspace so they could sleep.


End file.
